Fanfiction Family
by Donakiko
Summary: One-shot.  Mikey and I telling Karai straight up how it is.  T for TURTLE!


**Basically, me and the guys a few nights ago.**

* * *

><p><span>11:36 PM<span>

After 3 hours on fanfiction I finally decided to get some sleep.

I walked into my room and saw the empty covers of Leo's futon, Raph's hammock, Mikey's camp bed and Don's pull out mattress.

_They must still be out on patrol_

I let out a sigh and crawled into my double bed, thankfully I was already in my pyjamas.

_Drifting... drifting...drift-_

**CRASH!**

"Ugh!" I pulled the covers off and ran down stairs into a strangely cold living room, guess what I find...

"Heeheehee, hey dudette?" Mikey waved at me, trying (And failing) to hide the broken shards of my mum's statue behind him.

"Michelangelo, you have 7 seconds to explain to me what happened, if you do I might just let you live." I warned him

"Okay, well we out for patrol and a couple of foot ninja attacked us and-"

"Mikey, we are in Ireland, in the country. Why would there be foot ninja here?" I interrupted.

"Hello? I'm trying to tell a story here?"

"Fine then, continue oh great story teller" I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked at him sarcastically.

"So we fought the smelly foot, Raph and Leo told me and Don to run while they finished them. So we did. Then a few more arrived and Don and I started fighting, of course they were no match for 'THE BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!" Mikey struck his usual pose while...

SLAP!

"OW!" Mikey rubbed the sore spot on his head "What was that for?"

I shrugged innocently "Raph's not here to do his job, so I'm his substitute. Now continue"

"Right, so we finished them off. Then old bucket breath showed up." Mikey continued.

"Shredder" I agreed.

"Along with his Katana-crazy sidekick"

"Karai?" I asked. _It's really hard to tell since Mikey keeps changing the nicknames of all their enemies._

"No Santa Clause" He said sarcastically "Of course Karai. Then she kicked our shells and Shred-head threw me through the window where I landed on your statue."

"Whoa, wait up. Shredder and Karai are outside my house?" I asked while panicking.

"Um... well ...not any more" Mikey flinched as Karai jumped through the shattered window.

"Michelangelo and...Girl. Prepare to die." Karai raised her katana as Mikey pulled out his nun chucks.

"STOP!"

They both turned to look at me.

"Okay first, do NOT call me girl or I will personally kick your sorry ass into next week! Got it?"

They nodded.

"Second, no fighting in the living room. If that rule applies to Leo and Raph it applies to you guys too, I don't want to help Don fix the broken T.V again. Understood?"

Again they nodded.

"Good, now if you too wanna fight. TAKE IT OUTSIDE! Otherwise, Karai?"

Karai flinched at me.

"If you touch them again, you can take you and your tin can father's asses and drag them back to Japan before I kick them there!"

Karai pointed her katana tip (Kissaki) at my throat "And tell me, what gave you the impression I would listen to you rather than slice your throat right now?"

I smirked at her "I control your future, along with every other fanfiction author. Killing Mikey, Raph, Leo, Don and I will only make them VERY angry at you"

"Preposterous"

"Want me to make you believe it sister?" I took out my Laptop and showed her all the Karai fanfictions with her being killed. "This is when people don't hate you as much. You kill me, they will only get more angry at you for killing one of their own, still want to risk it?"

"I..." Karai shook her head, not knowing what to say.

"no?" Mikey asked.

"Then BEAT IT!" I pointed to the window.

Karai left, a few minutes later the guys returned.

"Stupid, foot, kill em' all, sai up their..." Raph muttered as he walked up the stairs to bed.

"What's his problem?" Mikey asked Leo.

"Let's just say, he didn't get to beat as many foot as he would have liked because Karai ordered a retreat" Leo explained

"Really?" I asked pretending to be shocked.

"I wonder why?" Mikey winked at me.

"Anyway, Raph's got the right idea right now. Night guys" Don wove to us before joining Raph upstairs.

"I agree with that, let's go to sleep. We still have morning practise tomorrow" Leo announced glancing at the clock.

00:12 AM

Mike and I followed him up and climbed into bed.

I had almost drifted off when Mikey whispered to me.

"Did you really mean what you told Karai?"

"What about?"

"About the fanfiction authors being mad because she killed one of their own?"

"I don't know" I told him honestly "I mean, like yea we're all a family. It's just that most authors don't know each other"

"You don't need to know each other to treat each other like family" Mikey added.

I turned around to see his face leaning on my beds mattress.

"You know Mikey, sometimes you really surprise me"

Silence passed between us for a few minutes before Mikey spoke again.

"What about when you told her you'd kick her and Shredder to Japan if they touched us?"

I laughed "That much was true"

* * *

><p><strong>True story :D (Nuff said)<strong>

**~Donakiko**

**(Review if you agree that we're all a family)**


End file.
